1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cookie sheets and more particularly pertains to such sheets which may be utilized for baking a multiplicity of cookies at one time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cookie sheets is known in the prior art. More specifically, sheets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of baking cookies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements and to be useful generally for only small batches of cookies. Typical sheets are shown or referred to in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,455,925; 4,463,029; 5,062,356; 4,066,817; and for a multiplicity of units, a conveyor type arrangement in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 5,016,528.
In this respect, the cookie sheet device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of expediting the baking of a relatively large number of cookies at the same time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cookie sheets which can be used for making large batches of cookies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.